


Reflections Of The Past

by AzulaLover50000



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulaLover50000/pseuds/AzulaLover50000
Summary: Love Can Make The Pain Of The Past Fade Away
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Reflections Of The Past

Azula and her wife were visiting the palace while her brother, his wife and daughter were in the courtyard; her own children at their friend's homes. The former princess looked at her niece's bedroom, it looked unchanged despite all that has happened over the years. "I remember when I slept here, it was my room." "Must mean that Zuko cares a lot, if he gave Izumi this room." Azula didn't reply; she brushed her hands across the silken sheets, across the wooden desk that still had the name 'Ty' carved into it and across the other surfaces.

Something then caught the eye of the former princess, on the bedside table was a doll, crudely made of various red and white cloths and looked like it had black hair. "Sh-she still has that?" Azula asked, picking it up. "How long ago did you give that to her?" "I made it for her ninth birthday, I'm moved she still has it."

Later, the couple arrived at the asylum, that had been restaffed. "Princess! It is good to see you healthy again!" A new looking man at the desk said with a smile. "Former princess and yes I feel great." "My mistake, may I ask why you are here?" Azula hesitated. "I wish to visit my old cell." When Azula and Azula got to the cell, they were allowed inside. "You … you did this?" Ty Lee asked, looking at the burn marks on the wall. "And this." Azula placed her hand to the scratches with dried blood inside, on the grey wall; nearly all were negative synonyms and only one stood out, one that her fire never touched, it was a name. 'Ty Lee."

"I wanted so much to forget you, but I just couldn't. I loved you far too much … even if I was too deep in my hallucinations to notice your presence." Azula remembered what would happen in the room; the abuse, physical, emotional and even sexual. Sometimes they'd leave her naked for hours at a time, sometimes they'd gag her, sometimes they would use simulate drowning with a wet cloth and water jug, other times they'd threaten her. "I couldn't give up on you," Ty Lee said. "For that I am grateful."

Azula left the hideous place and looked into the sunset with her wife, she was amazed at what had happened in the seventeen years since her mental breakdown. It might as well not have happened. "Thank you for everything," the former princess smiled. "Anything for you, my Blue Dragon." Ty Lee and Azula, kisses feeling at peace in the world. "I love you."


End file.
